Panic of the Heart
by ChaiGrl
Summary: A short story on what was going through Lincoln's mind while searching for Michael in Riots, Drills and the Devil. oneshot


I got bored during my **three** hour night class and this is how I decided to pass the time so bare with me. LOL. It's basically what Lincoln is thinking about while searching for Michael in _Riots, Drills and the Devil_. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.

I own nothing of _Prison Break_. Those rights belong to FOX. Please do not sue me!

**Panic of the Heart**

Panic filled me. All I could think about was finding Michael. If he got hurt again or worse even killed, it would be my fault. He was here all because of me.

"MICHAEL!"

Where is he? This place is only so big I thought. Then a horrible thought entered my mind. What if someone was sent to kill him just as Turk went after me? Michael is smart yes, but it would be easy for someone to kill him and have nobody notice in this chaos. Hell I even feel for it. Pushing through the bodies of men acting on animal instincts, I headed for his cell thinking that he probably stayed put.

"MIKE! MICHAEL!"

I finally made it to his cell. It seemed like it took me hours to get there. What I saw surprised me beyond belief. No Michael, but there was Bob chained to the bed post with T-Bag in the room. T-Bag who had it out for my brother since the beginning! I was beyond pissed and before I knew it I had T-Bag by the neck against the wall.

"Why are you here? Where is Michael?" I demanded.

"Things have changed since the last time we saw each other my friend. I know the plan. The C.O. knows. I'm part of the team now."

Right as I was about to shove the cuff into T-Bag's face, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. As if anything else could go wrong, out came Sucre and Abruzzi crawling through the wall. Seeing Sucre I didn't know if I should be slightly relived cause he'd probably knew where Michael was or staying pissed for having him leave T-Bag alone with Bob. After Sucre helped Abruzzi through the hole, it seemed that once again my anger won over. I grabbed Sucre and shoved him out of the cell.

"What is Abruzzi doing down in the hole?" I shouted. "Why does T-Bag think he is in! He is a child molester!" Before Sucre could even answer, I asked the most important question on my mind. "And where's Michael?" I could see that he was scared of me and I didn't care. Mike could be dying. "WHERE'S MIKE!" I screamed again. When Sucre didn't answer I pushed myself away and went on to search for him.

"MICHAEL!" I screamed.

Then across the cell block I saw him walking. He had on what I now refer to as his prison face. Void of all emotion. Even if he doesn't realize or admit it, this place changed him. I could tell he didn't see me yet. Hell, he wouldn't even know I was out my cell. His back was towards me when I put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He stiffened up probably expecting someone to attack him. But the next thing I knew, Michael had his arms around me in a huge hug. As I hugged him back tightly, I could have sworn I felt tears hit my shoulder. Then it hit me, this was the first time that Michael and I acted as brothers. He finally dropped the tough prison persona. He's been here for weeks and this was the first time we acknowledged each other as a family. I held him even tighter to me. I have always been the one to take care of him growing up. He was my little brother. Now he was here in prison to take care of me. Finally I broke away from him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes."

He looked in shock and then I realized he was staring at the blood on my shirt and neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Michael."

I was about to tell him that we have a problem, but he was already heading up the staircase to his cell. His prison façade was back on. I turned around and followed my brother. For that was how it was now. I had to realize that he didn't always need me now a days. With that thought in mind, I crossed over the threshold into his cell to face yet another problem we've managed to get ourselves in. But then it occurred to me. We would get out of here. Me and Mike have always managed to get by together. Just the two of us and this time would be no different then the rest.

The End

Please. Please. Please review.


End file.
